Set Me Free
by Little Dark Obsession
Summary: <html><head></head>Enter the story of the young woman Angel Dillary, who has been sent to Mount Massive Asylum for a murder she did not commit. But upon arriving at her new "home" she finds the mad house has become run by the mad themselves, and must find a way to survive and escape. But along her longing to escape, she comes to find friends and maybe more in unexpected places. M for later chapters!</html>
1. Arrival

The night was dreary and dark. Early October brought on dead leaves and cool breezes, especially in the Colorado Mountains at the Mount Massive Asylum. Only one vehicle worked its way up the winding road to the asylum, a large van with the driver, a passenger, and one occupant in the back. A patient, transferring to the asylum.

A girl with long, straight black hair and glittering green eyes sat in the back, a strait jacket forcibly making her hug her body. She stared out the window at the dull scenery. Woods covered the entire area except for the asylum at the top of the hill, which was surrounded by the woods and then large, towering mountains. The girl looked tired, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes red from crying. She listened to the two men talking in the front, a barrier separated her from them, but the small window was opened, and she could hear their conversation.

"Who's the broad again?" The driver asked in a heavy accent. It sounded almost like a Boston accent.

"Eh, some crazy chick. Angel I think her name is. Killed some dude or something." The other responded, yawning heavily.

"I thought they said she was suicidal." The driver muttered, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, she's that, too. Killed some guy while her best friend watched or something. Later they found some old cut wounds on her wrists." The passenger replied.

The two continued to talk to each other about crazies and other things. Angel had blanked them out, staring back out the window. 'If only they knew the truth.' She thought to herself.

From what everyone else heard and saw on the news, she and a friend had gotten attacked by a guy, her friend's ex-boyfriend, and Angel had attacked him and killed him brutally. She was then put on trial and found clinically insane. She was then caught and taken to an asylum, to which she was then filed for transfer to Mount Massive Asylum. But the truth was slightly different. The truth was that she and her friend were walking one night and indeed her ex-boyfriend attacked them, but she wasn't the one who killed him. It was her friend who did it. But, once she realized what she had done she had begun to panic and begged her for her help; To do something about it. So, as any good friend would do, Angel took the blame for the murder. Later, when they were doing a psyche test on her, they found she was suicidal and had disturbing thoughts. Deeming her unsafe and insane, they sent her away to an asylum instead of a prison.

So here she was, heading off to her new "home" to live out her life with medication and strait jackets. She wasn't really suicidal, she just liked cutting herself. She enjoyed the pain and the blood. And sure, her thoughts were very twisted, but she never killed anyone before. She couldn't even stomach killing an animal if the situation ever called for it, so she always figured she was too chicken to even kill a person for real.

Angel sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She didn't even get to hear from her friend after the trial. Was she thankful, or was she just relieved that she had someone to go in her place? She shook her head and chuckled. Of course she didn't care. Her so-called "friend" was never really a good friend in the first place. She would constantly tease her about everything she did. The way she dressed, the way she ate, the way she walked and talked…it was all just for fun with her. As long as her ass was covered, she didn't care who she had to run over to get what she wanted.

Angel was pulled from her thoughts from a loud knocking on the metal door in front of her. She looked up to the guard, who was glancing at her from over his shoulder. "Yo, welcome home, sweetheart." He chuckled. What an ass. Angel looked through the little glass window from where she sat and could see a large building looming over the little transfer truck.

Mount Massive Asylum…her new home.


	2. Alone

The driver honked the horn loudly, holding his palm on the horn for at least a few seconds before letting go and listening. "Were the hell is Jeremy?! He better not be snorting powder again!" The driver said, blaring the van horn a few more times. When no one answered or came out of the small tollbooth the driver threw his hands up, spouting prophanity. He threw his door open and climbed out, slamming it back and storming over to the booth. Angel scooted closer to the small window and peered through, watching as the driver peered into the booth, glancing back and forth. He looked back at the passenger and shrugged. The passenger snorted and rolled down his window. "Just hit the button and open the gate. Jeremy's probably off snortin' more coke or something." He said with a chuckle. "Poor bastard. Addicted to somethin' like that." He said, shaking his head. But even as he said it, Angel knew he wasn't sympathetic at all. She slid back to her spot and stared back out her back window at the road behind them. She heard a buzzer go off and the creek and shudder of a gate rolling out of their path. Soon she felt the shake of the van as the driver got back in, and slammed the door, still mumbling under his breath about the man and his drug addiction.

They didn't drive far when she felt the van stop, and the noise of the gears shifting suggested that they were now in park. The hum of the vehicle running rumbled and stopped. She heard the two slide out of their seats and the doors open and shut. She slid backwards a bit, away from the door as she saw the top of one of the men's buzz cut brown hair in the window. The rattle of keys and the clicking of locks sounded and the door flung open. She stared out of the van at the two men, the passenger's arms crossed over his chest and the other motioning for her to come out. "Come on now, I aint' got all day, love." He said, soon losing patience and grabbing her by the front of her jacket and yanking her out of the vehicle. She slipped on her way out, hitting the concrete with her knees. She winced at the flash of pain. "Come on, tough it out and get up." He said, pulling her to her feet, then leading her to the large building.

The driver pushed Angel, she heard a small snicker escape the passenger. She turned her head to glare at the man who pushed her, the passenger from the van, and he sneered back at her. "Keep moving, ya sicko." He snorted, pushing her again. She obeyed and continued forward, her white flats tapping against the concrete walkway. She looked up at the building, Mount Massive Asylum, and was in a bit of awe. It was large and looked to be five or even six stories high. The building itself looked quite old, and off to the sides she could see several spots were ladders and equipment had been stacked. They were in the midst of repairing the building she guessed.

But it wasn't the reconstruction or the building itself that held her attention. She noticed two cars right outside the building, almost riding on the steps. And no ordinary cars, either. They were military. The two orderlies stopped in their tracks, pulling her to a stop as well. They stared at the vehicles, then looked at each other. "What….what's going on?" The driver asked his partner. He replied with a shrug, looking back at the vehicles. The passenger approached one of the vehicles and stared. Then he peered in, cupping his hands around the mirror to glance around inside. "Nobody's in here." He muttered. He looked back at his friend, who still was holding on to Angel. "Let's get inside and figure out what's happening." He said, pushing Angel forward toward the front door. He pulled her to the side and pulled at the handle of the door. But it didn't budge an inch. "W-What the hell?!" He grumbled, pulling at the door even more, but still it didn't move. "Is the whole building on lockdown or something? Did the patients get out?" He asked himself, still pulling at the door handle. "What about the garden areas?" His friend asked, walking up to him. "No go, they locked them up during construction. Jeremy has the keys to it…but he's not here." The driver said. "Shit, man. We gotta figure something out, Dan." The passenger said. Dan nodded. "I know, but we got this chick with us. We can't just run off or something. Plus, there's nowhere to go anyway." Dan replied, rubbing his stubbled chin. The passenger thought in silence for a moment before jogging back to the van and rummaging through the glove compartment. "Whatcha doin' Rob?" He asked, standing on his toes to get a look past him, still holding on firmly to Angel. Rob found what he was looking for, shut the door to the van and walked back over to the two, holding out a pair of handcuffs. "That little strap on the back of her jacket, clip this on it and hook her to the door. Then we won't have her to worry about and we can find a way in, then come back for her." Rob explained. Dan nodded in agreement, taking the cuffs and turning Angel around, hooking the one end of the cuffs to the metal piece to one of the spare leather belts on her jacket, then spinning her back around and hooking the other end to the door handle. "There, that should keep you from running off. Don't need any crazies running on the loose." Dan muttered, turning around.

"Wait! Y-You can't just leave me here!" Angel cried out after the men, but they didn't stop to respond. They ran around the left side of the building, vanishing from her sight. She listened as their footsteps died away in the foggy night.

Angel was alone.


End file.
